


It all goes downhill from here

by Celebratory



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 16-18ish, ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, Angst, Car Accidents, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebratory/pseuds/Celebratory
Summary: Max, Neil and Nikki go out camping for a catch up, alcohol and campfire stories are involved. On the drive back, the three drunk and tired teenagers have a bit of a.. accident





	It all goes downhill from here

**Author's Note:**

> well hey guys, first work, eeyy  
> i'm going to update this everysooften and hopefully not forget about it  
> but yeah  
> see y'all
> 
> warning:angst

Neil groaned, he’d have to sit through at least an hour more of Max and Nikki’s drunken singing.

“Neeeil, what song do we sing noww?” Nikki asked, she was sitting in the back with her arm leaning out the window. Max was in the front seat with him, fiddling with his phone trying to connect it to the radio, even though Neil told him many times it wouldn’t work.

“Let’s not sing any songs, and play the silent game!” Neil suggested, his head was aching and he had drunk a bit, their screeching didn’t help with that.

“My seatbelt is digging into my stomach,” Max put down his phone and undid his seatbelt, earning a hiss from Neil and a laugh from Nikki “I feel siiick.” He complained.

“Max I swear to god if you don’t put your seatbelt on this instant I’m stopping the car and not starting until you put it on again.” Neil demanded, even though they were on a hill with no places to pull over, and both Max and Neil knew this. Max just grumbled and faced away from Neil.

“Guuys don’t argue! We were having a good time what happenedd?” Nikki whined, leaning into the front of the car slightly. Memories of the night before started to replay in Neil’s head, the warm fire, Max leaning on him as they talked, Nikki complaining that her girlfriend couldn’t come with them, while Max and Neil could be as gay as they wanted. A smile couldn’t help but find a way on his face.

“NEIL. FUCKING CHRIST.” Max’s yell distracted him from the pleasant thoughts, he’d drifted into the other lane and had nearly driven off the road, down the hill. He quickly swerved back into the original lane.

“Shit!” He cursed, Nikki and Max were now staring at him. “Sorry,” He started guiltily, “It wont happen again, when we get off the hills we can pull over and sleep for a bit.” They nodded, satisfied with the plan, and Neil continued the drive.

 

__________________________

It was really hard not to fall into thought, Max and Nikki had stopped singing and the silence was slowly making him doze off. He kept glancing at them, to make sure they were okay. Nikki gazed off through the window, either asleep with her eyes open (sometimes she did that and it was really creepy) or in deep thought, a very rare occurrence for her, and Max had dozed off, looking peaceful, also quite a rare thing, but to Neil’s delight, becoming more and more common- he was getting distracted again. He focussed on the road ahead, ignoring the heaviness in his eyes.

“Neil, can I ask you something?”

A voice startled him, he glanced back quickly to see Nikki now looking at him.

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder what might’ve happened if we actually escaped day one of Camp Campbell?”

The question caught him off guard, the memory of the trio attempting to escape replaying in his head. Imagine if they did escape, did go their own ways. Neil would’ve gone back home, been a suck up to his father so his mother would attempt to buy his love back, and never seen Max or Nikki ever again.

_ Never seen Max or Nikki ever again. _

That thought captured his attention. His boyfriend and his best friend. The two most important people in his life. He started wondering where they’d be now, Max had always been so vague on what he was going to do once he escaped, and Nikki had claimed she’d run away into the woods to live in the wilderness. A stray thought passed through his mind.

_ They’d probably be dead. _

He shivered. He didn’t like that thought. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Do.. You think we would’ve ever seen eachother again?” She continued.

“I don’t think so..”

“Yeah, me neither.”

This conversation was an odd one, he looked at the teal haired girl from the rearview mirror, she was back to gazing out the window.

“Why are you asking this?” He said, still watching Nikki.

“I don’t know, I just.. Realised that the thing that brought us together, could’ve so easily tore us apart if it did go to.. NEIL!”

Neil jumped, his attention snapping back to the road, he’d missed a turn.

 

Down the hill they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be released soon hopefully, i've already got about half of it done so yea  
> seeyaall
> 
> this is going to be a pretty short story i just, yea agsjgdoisdj


End file.
